


Captain

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Captain and vice captain?
Relationships: Terauchi Shōtarō/Kiriyama Itsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don’t know who I’m writing about, I attached photos.

Terauchi Shōtarō  
Kiriyama Itsuki

  
(Pictures are taken from their official website)

https://skateleadingstars.com

~~~

All of the members have already left the rink, only leaving Kiriyama and Terauchi. Terauchi locked up the place before facing Kiriyama. “Let’s go shall we?” Terauchi asks as he keeps the keys into his pocket. “Yea.” Kiriyama pushes his glasses up slightly. Terauchi intertwine their hands together as they make their way to the nearest restaurant for dinner.

“You sure your mum is fine with you not eating dinner at home once again?” Terauchi asks. “She will be.” Kiriyama has a small smile on his face. They have been dating for a while now, even met each other’s parents. Of course, Japan is still rather conservative and they are grateful their families are both very accepting.

“They have been asking for you to come over for dinner.” Kiriyama sighs. His parents pestered him to bring home the green haired boy. “Mine too.” Terauchi laughs. Kiriyama can’t help but laugh too. They continue to walk in the busy streets. They sigh in content. “I’m just happy that we are together and you’re mine.” Kiriyama holds Terauchi’s hand a little tighter.

Terauchi looks over at Kiriyama before nodding, “Yea, me too.”

They were in their own little world, nothing else matters, everything just melts away. They enter the ramen restaurant that they always go to whenever they have dinner together. They order the same thing as they usually do, sit on the seats they always sit on. The restaurant is mostly quiet. It is small and rather hidden from the main road.

“Your ramen boys.” The restaurant owner places their piping hot bowls of ramen in front of them. “Thank you.” Kiriyama and Terauchi say in unison. “Enjoy your meal, boys.” The owner went away to tend to other customers. “Let’s eat.” Kiriyama and Terauchi says before they dig into their ramen.

They ate in a pretty comfortable silence, finishing their ramen quickly so they could spend a little time with each other before they both head their own ways back home. “Sho, you’re such a messy eater.” Kiriyama pulls out a wipe to wipe off the splatter on Terauchi’s cheek. “I just want to finish my food faster.” Terauchi grins. Kiriyama sighs with a smile on his face.

So they finished the piping hot ramen, their bodies warm and full, they walked in the chilly night. The wind blowing against them, their hair flowing slightly. “That was real good, wasn’t it?” Kiriyama sighs. “We eat that almost every week.” Terauchi chuckles. “Yea, I guess so.” Kiriyama scratches the back of his head.

Terauchi lands a peck on Kiriyama’s cheek. “I mean I could eat that forever if it’s with you.” Terauchi says with a small smile on his face. “That’s really cheesy, Sho.” Kiriyama blushes. “I don’t want to hear that from you, Itsuki.” Terauchi facepalms.

Then it was silence again. The two of them making their way to the park where they have to split up. Kiriyama sits down on the swing set in the empty playground. Terauchi sitting on the empty swing next to Kiriyama.

Just sitting there, no one is talking.

Swinging slightly. “You know, I really don’t know what I would have done if our parents didn’t accept our relationship.” Kiriyama whispers. Terauchi looks over at his boyfriend, soft look on his face. Kiriyama has never been one to show his feelings, so Terauchi is glad he is able to reciprocate the feelings that took a lot of courage to voice out.

“I will be with you even if it’s us against the world.” Terauchi says out of the blue. It makes Kiriyama so embarrassed hearing that from his boyfriend. Kiriyama is flushed. “You have to stop being cheesy.” Kiriyama scolds as he pushes his glasses up in an attempt to hide the blush.

Terauchi puts his finger on his chin like he is thinking. “I wonder who was the one who wooed me with all those cheesy pick up lines.” Terauchi has a teasing smile on his face. “Oh my god, we promised we will never talk about that past of mine.” Kiriyama cover his face with his hands.

Terauchi stands up, the chains holding up the seat on the swing clanked together. Terauchi kneeled in front of Kiriyama, slowly pried the blue haired boy’s hands away from his own face. “Captain...” Kiriyama mutters. “I think you got it all wrong, Itsuki. I’m your boyfriend.” Terauchi smiles.

Kiriyama smiles too. “You know I love you no matter what, even your cheesy pick up lines back in the day. You’re just perfect the way you are and I want you no other way.” Terauchi places kisses on both of Kiriyama’s hands. “You’re my precious.” Terauchi held Kiriyama’s face gently.

Dark golden eyes met with a vibrant purple. “I love you.” Terauchi lands a kiss that is the most gentle and soft on Kiriyama’s lips. The green haired boy hoped that his feelings would have been delivered to his boyfriend who is in front of him.

They not only connect their feelings in the rink, but also right here, right now and every moment they are together.

They pull away, their eyes fluttering open, looking at each other, scanning each other’s expression. “You’re having a dumb expression right now.” Kiriyama says. “You just have to ruin the moment.” Terauchi breaks into laughter. “I can’t help it.” Kiriyama also starts laughing.

It takes a while to calm down from their laughter. “I love you.” Kiriyama places a kiss on Terauchi’s forehead. “I love you too.” Terauchi sighs.

Just then, Terauchi’s phone rings. Terauchi rushes to pull his phone out of his pocket. Terauchi picks up the call after looking at the caller ID.

“Hello? Yea... yea... I’m with Kiriyama...” Terauchi walks away. Kiriyama sits on the swing as he watches Terauchi’s back. Kiriyama sighs as he swings a little more on the swing. Terauchi didn’t stay very long on the call, but it sure felt long.

Terauchi grabs his bag and picks up Kiriyama’s bag. “Let’s go.” Terauchi says. “Go where?” Kiriyama seems so confused as he stands up to follow Terauchi. “To my house.” Terauchi says simply with a smile on his face. “Why?” Kiriyama seems even more confused. “You will see.” Terauchi says as he continues to walk away towards his house with Kiriyama follows him.


End file.
